


When You Just Can't Shake the Heavy Weight of Living

by LightInTheAttic



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Emotional Porn, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 10:40:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4663563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightInTheAttic/pseuds/LightInTheAttic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was something he needed, this comfort both physical and emotional from someone who <i>understood.</i> Who knew what pushed him and what broke him, what drove him to go down to the Surface over and over again, knowing what it would do – <i>did</i> do – to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Just Can't Shake the Heavy Weight of Living

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: someone asked in the comments and I thought I'd clarify - the scarring referenced in the fic is my own headcanon! It's not something that happened to Link in the game haha

Link let out a wordless cry and scrabbled at the bedsheets, trying desperately to hold on, to cling to the steady physicality of it as Groose slid into him with aching gentleness, slow and so very _good_ that Link couldn’t help but gasp. 

“Steady, Link.” Groose murmured, far more kind than Link would have expected from him only a handful of weeks ago, before Groose had apologized, before Link had begun to allow Groose to see him vulnerable and broken from the trials and the fighting and the _pain._

The larger body above his was unbearably comforting, covering him and making him feel safe and untouchable for the moment, an illusion of invulnerability that was more attractive than all the weapons and shields rupees could buy him. He turned his head to muffle his soft moan, pressing his face into the bed for a moment before Groose was kissing over the length of his neck and sliding one big hand up to cup his jaw with the lightest of touches. 

“You alright?” The question, so honest and sincere, broke the last vestiges of Link’s restraint. A sob of mixed pleasure and desperate need broke from his chest and he turned to press his face against Groose’s palm and nod. Gentle fingers brushed over the knot of scarring on his throat for a moment before moving lower to press against his chest, supporting Link’s weight and pressing Link’s back to his front. 

Link curved back into him, panting and needy for attention and affection in a way only a select few had been allowed to see from him. He was surrounded, inside and out, by the heat and weight of another body, another person, someone he could – against all odds – trust with his vulnerability. Groose moved slow and gentle, an inexorable push and pull that left Link breathless and grasping desperately at any part of Groose he could get a hold of. 

This was something he needed, this comfort both physical and emotional from someone who _understood._ Who knew what pushed him and what broke him, what drove him to go down to the Surface over and over again, knowing what it would do – _did_ do – to him. There was no judgement here, with Link caged in on all sides and finally able to breathe easy, to let himself let go and give responsibility over to someone else, if only for a moment. 

The soft press of lips against his skin distracted Link, bringing his attention to the gentle flutter of kisses being placed along the edges of the thick scars that marred the line of his throat and destroyed his ability to speak entirely. The sheer amount of care Groose put into laying kisses over the physical reminder of what the Surface did to him was another layer of distraction, adding to the pleasant haze that made Link want to _cry._

He managed a small whine and Groose responded beautifully, sliding in deep and holding Link close against his body as he nuzzled Link’s cheek. “Breathe.” He encouraged, running his fingers over Link’s lower lip. Link obliged, his scarred and ruined tongue darting out for a moment to brush against Groose’s fingertip and releasing a small gasp when he realized he had been holding his breath. 

Everything was safety and soft pleasure, two things he would never take for granted now. Not the way the mattress gave under his weight – slight as it was – nor the way Groose’s presence was nothing but comfort, a shield from the world. He would no longer take the sunlight shining through the windows as a given, or the easy freedom of flight as something that would always be there. The laughter of children and the simple beauty of Skyloft were achingly good, and Link couldn’t swallow the tears that fell as he let the gentle murmurs of affection and promises of safety and the sounds of birds calling and people laughing through the cracked window wash over him, along with the heat of an afternoon sun and the calming pressure of another body above his. 

When he came, it was as gentle as everything else in Skyloft was, a soft wave of unbearably sweet pleasure that left him gasping and his face wet with tears as Groose kissed away the tenseness in his shoulders and held Link close. He shifted to lay Link on his chest, the much smaller body resting perfectly in the cradle of his arms as Link laid his head over Groose’s heartbeat with a quiet sigh.


End file.
